Lizzie Branco
Lizzie is the secondary antagonist in the webcomic Daddy's Girl by Mike MacDee. She is Andy's opponent in the arena match which is central to the plot. Background Lizzie is a lean, limber dancer and martial artist with Brazilian heritage, who appears in her early- or mid-twenties. She wears her hair in long dreadlocks, usually tied at the back of her head, and her brightly-colored eyes are cruel and striking. She has a penchant for dressing in eye-catching clothes suited to vigorous dancing. A pair of angel wings is tattooed on her back. Lizzie is a psychopath and a spoiled bully: she sows grief and disorder to alleviate her constant boredom, usually by weaponizing her victims' personal pain. She is a phenomenal martial artist whose technique is graceful, lethal, and just plain mean—she is the three-time Catfight champion when she and Andy Wilcox meet in the octagon. Despite her fearsome reputation, she is little more than a pampered brat who is easily dominated by Geri Kildare whenever she steps out of line. She seems to have a crush on Mickey Todo, despite his obvious distaste for her. She also appears to have a fear of dogs. Daddy's Girl Andy Wilcox first met Lizzie at Darcy's Irish Pub, where Andy was working as a waitress. Lizzie immediately recognized Andy as the girl who killed Tyler Hesse nearly a decade before. When her colleagues (Mickey Todo, Travis, and Becca) challenged this assertion, she tactlessly asked Andy about the incident, taking Andy's cold response as an affirmative. Disgusted, Mickey ditched her in the parking lot. Lizzie left the pub shortly before the barfight between Andy and Bethany Bryant, which led to Beth's arrest and the near-cancellation of Lizzie's fight scheduled for that weekend: unbeknownst to Andy, Beth was Lizzie's opponent for her upcoming "Catfight" match. When Mickey tried to recruit Andy as Bethany's replacement, he warned her that Lizzie would be a nasty opponent: she had remorselessly crippled the last fighter who faced her. In the meantime, Lizzie paid Geri a visit at her mansion, whining about her inability to get Bethany out on bail: she had been looking forward to the match as a matter of ego. Geri quickly grew tired of her self-important whining and physically threatened to feed her to her dobermans, Helter and Skelter. Not long after Andy's arrival at the Flapper Palace—the location of the "Catfight" arena—Lizzie tried to stir up a fight between Andy and her friend Tanya, claiming that Andy was the big ugly girl whom Tanya's boyfriend was cheating on her with. Lizzie broke up the fight only after Tanya had been beaten and humiliated, claiming she'd been mistaken; she then chatted Andy up, explaining she just wanted a preview of things to come. Lizzie proved deadly and nearly untouchable in the Catfight octagon: she badly pulverized Andy, partly due to the "over three knockdowns" bet that Andy had to adhere to. However, once Andy had been knocked down four times, she turned the tables and quickly beat Lizzie into unconsciousness. Lizzie's injuries were greater than anticipated and she died of a brain hemorrhage en route to the hospital, making her Andy Wilcox's second kill. Trivia * Her appearance and wardrobe are partly based on those of Kim Sasabone of the Vengaboys. * She commonly calls people "veio," Brazilian Portuguese for "dude." lizzie drink.JPG|Lizzie talks to Andy about their upcoming fight. lizzie dogs.JPG|Lizzie exchanges trash-talk with Nancy. wiki liz kick.JPG|Lizzie versus Andy. wiki liz smooch.JPG|Lizzie blows a kiss to her audience. Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Female